Anguirus
by Mario013
Summary: Anguirus is left on Monster Island to protect Little Godzilla while Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan go on a mission. But when King Ghidorah leads an attack on the Island, Anguirus protects his home instead of Little. Realizing his mistakes when it's too late Anguirus, along with Baragon, Manda and Ebriha (suprised?) go on an adventure to save Little . Preface made to start it off.
1. Watching

**Okay, FanFiction readers and Anguirus fans I know that you've been waiting to read this. Well, there was a slight delay. See, after I published the Anguirus Trailer I suddenly had a better plot idea for this fic. Yeah, so then I had to completely rewrite the plot and drop the chapter I was writing. I am now writing the first chapter of this fic, but since February is almost over I decided to write a quick preface to start it off.**

**Anguirus fans, I present...**

**ANGUIRUS**

He lurked behind the clouds, waiting. His giant wings flapped noisily, but he was to high for anything on the ground to hear him. He wondered why his allies Gigan and Destroyah were taking so long to find him. He told them where he would be: he would be watching Monster Island. All his three heads grinned. He was going to hurt the King of the Monsters. Of coarse, he can hurt Godzilla a little, but the three-headed monster was going to do worse.

He was going to hurt his heart.

King Ghidorah suddenly heard noises behind him and turned around. Flying towards him was an odd-looking monster. It had a strange giant sickle claw on both hands, a buzzsaw on his belly, and a head that strangely resembled a chicken's head. _ Gigan,_ King Ghidorah thought. Following closely behind him was the demonic Destroyah. _Perfect_, thought King Ghidorah.

Soon the two monsters were in front of the King of Terror.

"Is the diversion set?"asked King Ghidorah.

"Yes, Ghidorah,"answered Gigan,"Soon Godzilla will the island. Then only the weak monster are the ones protecting the island!"

"Excellent news, Gigan. You have done well."

As Gigan and Destroyah chuckled King Ghidorah looked back at the island.

_Soon_, he thought, _soon..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Attack Begins

**The aventure continues..**

**Chapter 1: The Attack Begins**

**Next Day, 7:10 a.m., Monster Island**

"Don't worry,"said a Monster Island worker over the phone,"I'll be home for dinner. Yes, I'll bring the pasta this time, and don't worry about the-"

"Ben! Ben!"a man came running towards the man, obviously the one named Ben, and said,"Man, quick! The captain needs you on the Moonlight SY-14!"

"What?. Honey, I got to go. Tell the kids I love them,"Ben hanged up the telephone he was using. His co-worker motion for him to follow him, and Ben did so. They quickly went to their changing rooms and changed into their pilot uniforms. Ben's co-worker quickly lead him to the Moonlight docks, and as they went Ben asked,"So, what's the problem, Luke? Did Zilla and Goji get into another fight?" Luke laughed and said,"No, the captain wasn't clear as to why. All he said was that there was a major problem going on, and that since you're a mechanic we needed you to come."

Ben's face grew serious and said,"Well, that must mean one of the barrier's generators is out." "Maybe," said Cole,"But we'll see."

They eventually made it to the Moonlight ships docks. A man was talking to another about the ship's fuel level, then he noticed Ben and Luke approaching and dismissed the man. "There you two are,"said the man,"I was wondering if something happened." "Sorry for the delay, Captain Yamabe,"said Luke and saluted to the captain,"Ben misplaced his socks, again." Yamabe smirked a little and said,"Anyways, we have to get going immediately. Something's happened to one of the monsters."

Ben and Luke nodded and went into the ship. For any ordinary man, it would have been a tough struggle to get in and buckle up, but for Yamabe, Ben, and Luke it was like climbing a kiddy latter. They strapped themselves in, as well as three others: Mark, Goro, and Alexander. "Prepare for liftoff,"said Captain Yamabe, who was seated in the front and managed the controls. He tapped a couple of buttons, and the ship's engines roared to life. The ship shook a little as the Moonlight SY-14 took off, and it felt like a rollercoaster that's going up. Only faster. The SY-14 flew out of the base and rocketed to it's destination: the nouthern-eastern side of Monster Island.

* * *

A herd of elephants were walking in a grassy plain. They were there because the humans put them there to feed...something. A monster woke and sniffed the air. Flesh, it thought. It got up on its four legs and yawned. It's right leg reached over to its side and scratched it. It shook itself a little more awake and waddled over to the plain. It hid behind several oak trees that were on the perimeter of the plain, and it waited. It waited to see if any monsters were nearby. When after a minute it saw none nearby, it gave a mighty roar,"**AAAAAARRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR**!"

Several elephants reared up in fear, but before they could try to escape the creature lunged at them. It was taller and bigger than they were. In fact, they were like chickens to it. The creature roared again and bit down on a couple of elephants, chewed them and swallowed. Many of the elephants were running away in fear, but the monster was faster and easily caught several more and ate them. After about three minutes the creature roared, for it was satisfied. It licked it's choppers, making sure it didn't leave any meat. About seven elephants escaped, but the monster let them go.

Suddenly the winds picked up suddenly, and dust was blown into the creature's eyes. It groaned and covered them with his right paw, and it roared, yet it actually said in Monster tongue,"For crying out loud, Rodan! Will you watch where you're flying, geez!"

A cry was heard, and a large, brown pterodactyl perched itself on a knoll near the quadruple. "Well, sorry!"it said in Monster tongue, its name being Rodan,"You're hard to find on this island. Seriously, where do you go, Anguirus?"

Anguirus yawned and responded,"I go wherever I please. Now, what do you want?"

Rodan shifted a little and answered"Trouble near the coast. One of the monster's been hurt badly.". Anguirus honestly didn't care. "Godzilla told me to find you,"said Rodan,"And bring you."

Now Anguirus figured that it must be important...to Godzilla. "Well, let's get going, then,"said Anguirus. Rodan flew off the knoll and soared into the sky. Anguirus curled into a ball like an armadillo and rolled after the pterodactyl, travelling faster than if he gone on foot. Trees were knocked over and crushed underneath the Ankylosaurus as he followed along, following Rodan's scent. After a minute or so, however, he had to stop because he couldn't smell Rodan anymore. He uncurled and looked around for his ally. "Flapper, where'd you go?"Anguirus called out. He received no answer. "Rodey I'm not in the mood for-" A sudden **CRACK** came from behind him.

"What?"Anguirus spun around but saw nothing. He swore he heard a noise. There came another, this time to his right. Anguirus looked to his right and saw something disappear behind a small mountain. The ankylosaurs roared and chased after it, full speed. The mountain was only two hundred meters tall and three hundred meters wide, so Anguirus ran around it quickly. Yet when he got to the other side nothing was there. Not even a scent. "Where'd you go?"Anguirus called out, but received no answer.

" Yo, Angy!. Anguirus looked up and saw Rodan perched on top the mountain. "What are you doing?". "Was that you?"asked Anguirus suspiciously," Why weren't you answering me?"

"Um, what are you talking about? I lost you after two minutes," said Rodan,"You can't chased after anything if you're curled up into a ball."

"I can sniff, you dodo."

"Well, I guess creatures in the air are harder to smell."

Anguirus rolled his eyes and said,"Let's just go."

Rodan took off again as Anguirus followed behind, this time on all fours, though.

* * *

The moonlight SY-14 was nearing the attack scene. Several helicopters flew towards or away from the SY-14's destination. "So, what is the problem?"asked Ben while Yamabe controlled the ship. "We think something broke through Monster Island's shield barriers, but no one knows what it was,"answered Yamabe. "Well, what makes you think something did break in?". "That,"Yamabe pointed to something out the window. The passengers leaned in to see, then gasped in surprise. "Mothra's egg,"whispered Luke,"It's-"

* * *

"...destroyed?"said Anguirus, walking up to the scene. It was true, the entire egg of Mothra looked as if it had been squished by something, and now it was a flat mass of egg shells and white yoke. "Who did it?"Anguirus asked Gorosaurus, who was nearby. "Nobody knows,"answered Gorosaurus dismally,"Mothra left it here to look for food, but when she returned two minutes later she found her poor egg like...this."

Anguirus looked back at the squished egg, feeling sorry for it. In front of it was the eternal moth Mothra, mourning over the loss of her egg. A couple of other monster were there: The subterranean dinosaur Baragon, the mutant iguana Zilla, and the King of the Monsters Godzilla. Several helicopters were there as well, the humans inside inspecting the scene. A little kaiju was nearing the scene as well, but Godzilla noticed and whispered something to Rodan. "Hey, Little Godzilla!"said Rodan, walking to the little Godzillasaurus and blocked his view from the disturbing scene,"Godzilla's, uh, having an important conversation right now. Let's go play at the beach." "Um, okay,"said Little and walked away, the pterodactyl following behind. "Kids,"thought Anguirus to himself.

"Please, I would like to be alone right now,"said Mothra very melancholy. "You heard the lady,"said Godzilla,"Let's go". Godzilla stomped off as the other monster went their own way. Anguirus, however, followed behind Godzilla and asked,"Why'd you need me here?"

"I was hoping you knew what had happened here,"said Godzilla,"I've been questioning all the kaiju here, yet none of them know."

"What about that stupid lobster Ebriha?"asked Anguirus, his face growing grimace,"He lives on Monster Island, yet he doesn't like anybody."

"Just because he dislikes everyone doesn't mean he did it,"said Godzilla,"Plus, all the other kaiju said that they saw him on the southern side of the island."

Anguirus groaned. "I hate murder mysteries,"he confessed,"They're the ones that give you headaches." Suddenly he remember the chase from earlier and said,"Earlier I went after something that didn't leave a scent. It also disappeared suddenly."

"I don't know what it could be,but-"

As if on que there came a sudden **BOOM**!

"What was that?"asked Ben. Yamabe had landed the Moonlight SY-14 near a small shed where the island's barrier's control box was. Ben was currently working on checking the control's wires when suddenly he and the SY-14's crew heard the sudden noise. "I don't know,"said Luke, then a grin grew on his face as he said,"Maybe one of the monsters farted ha-ha!" "Very funny, but that wasn't a kaiju passing gas,"Yamabe said this and gestured to every one to be silent. "Listen,"he said. Everyone was alert and expecting to hear the sound again. They waited...

"We are family! I got all my sisters with me!"Mark's cell phone rang. Everybody sighed, some laughed, as Mark reached into his phone. "Wait, aren't the barriers suppose to block any cell phone signals?"Luke pointed out. This remark got everyone's attention. "But, the only way for cell phone signals to get through the barrier is...if they're down,"Yamabe walked outside and saw the barrier flashing like an old light bulb. "What's going on?"asked Ben, walking outside, followed by the others. "I don't know, but be prepared for-"Yamabe was cut off by a blood-curling cry. The crew covered their ears as the cry ringed in their ears. Ben suddenly noticed something in the barrier to their left. It looked like a giant orange crack in the barrier. It travelled from the ground up about four hundred meters. "What is that?"asked Ben, when the cry had stopped, pointing to the crack. Suddenly it separated into two cracks. It was creating an opening in the barrier.

* * *

"What is that?"Anguirus asked looking at the divider. "That means...Spacegodzilla. Spacegodzilla's here,"said Godzilla. He was right, because the same cry came again as a large bulky figure passed over them. It looked somewhat similar to Godzilla with two large crystals coming from behind it's shoulders. SpaceGodzilla. "Let's roll,"said Anguirus chasing after the space kaiju, Godzilla following behind. Rodan took action as well, flying after Spacegodzilla. "He must have crushed the egg!"ssaid Anguirus. "With you there, Angy,"agreed Rodan. "Wait, wha-"Godzilla took notice to something behind Rodan. "Rodney, watch it!"Godzilla called to the pteradactyl,"MechaGodzilla six'o clock!"

Rodan quickly flew out of the way as two missiles whizzed pass his left wing and hit SpaceGodzilla's back. The space kaiju roared not in pain but in annoyance as two small smoke trails followed him and quickly faded. Rodan flew to the left and ran into a mechanical monster known as MechaGodzilla. It, or usually referred to as a he, grabbed Rodan with his mechanical hands and threw him down to the Earth. MechaGodzilla pointed two fingers at Rodan, who was about to regain his flight, and two missiles fired from it. They hit Rodan directly in the chest and exploded on contact, pushing him to the ground. His fall shook the ground violently. To the humans, that is.

"Get after them!"yelled Rodan,"I'm fine!"

Godzilla and Anguirus followed after the two escaping kaiju, who were nearing the exit. "Anguirus, I need you to stay here,"said Godzilla. "Ha ha, now's not the time to joke around Big G,"Anguirus said as he continued to chase after them, only to be stopped when Godzilla placed his tail in front of the ankylosarus. "I'm serious, Angy,"Godzilla said sternly,"I need you to watch Little Godzilla!"

Anguirus' face grew angry and said,"No, I'm coming! I'm always going to fight by you!"

Godzilla said,"Little means more to me anything. Mothra's child was destroyed today, and I don't want the same to happen to Little. Protect him with you're life."

Without saying another word Godzilla chased after the two kaiju, Rodan and now Mothra following behind. SpaceGodzilla and MechaGodzilla made of out of barrier, but before SpaeGodzilla could close it Godzilla, (the barrier opening opened from the ground up remember?) stomped through it and out of he barrier followed by Rodan and Mothra. Then it closed.

Anguirus still chased after Godzilla, but he didn't make it in time. He placed his forepaws on the barrier as he watched in anger his three allies in pursuit of SpaceGodzilla and MechaGodzilla.

"I'm suppose to be with them right now,"he thought.


End file.
